


Discord logs #3

by Kaalia



Series: Chat fic adventures [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Genji: I'm still scared of how I got that splinter in my dick





	Discord logs #3

D.Va: hellllo

McCree: hey

D.Va: whats popping

McCree: nothing much, just chilling on the sofa  
wbu

D.Va: not much

Genji: eating cereal is epic

D.Va: good for you Genji  
i have a fucking cut on my foot tho and it hurts

Genji: I'm still scared of how I got that splinter in my dick  
o cat  
no fit  
cut  
fuck  
I read that as cat

D.Va: yes there is a cat in my foot  
wait wait wait  
a splinter in your dick?

Genji: Wait did I not tell you this  
ok so  
I'm coming home from a mission in Alabama

D.Va: sweet home alabama

Genji: and my dick hurts the entire time  
but I can't check since I'm traveling  
So I get home  
look  
and I have a massive fucking splinter in the head of my cock

D.Va: ohmagod

Genji: that I have no idea where came from

D.va: are you ok?

Genji: it was all red and shit

D.Va: Genji fucks trees

Genji: yeah I'm fine I pulled it out

D.Va: oh fun

Genji: Yeah

D.Va: so what do you think you fucked this time?  
to give you the splinter

Genji: I'm not really sure  
I mean it could have been that tissue box fused with the wooden counter in the hotel room but I doubt it since it didn't start hurting til days after that

D.Va: yeah it wont be that then

this is so weird

Genji: Yeah it was a big ass splinter

D.Va: where was it?  
this sounds like some endurance cbt shit

Genji: right in the head of my cock

D.Va: ouch

Genji: Indeed

D.Va: this confuses me and scares me  
like what did it

Genji: Yeah I'm still unsure what caused it

D.Va: 10 questions science still cant answer

Genji: I told some people on another server and they've renamed me master splintercock now  
They won't stop calling me it

D.Va:oh no

bullyism at its finest

Genji: wait could I stab someone by slapping them with splinter cock

D.Va: i mean  
in theory  
but wouldn't that just push the splinter further in?

Genji: yeah true

D.Va: tell them you'll stab them with your splinter cock and post ss in their reactions

Genji: maybe  
OH FUCK OH SHIT  
I JUST REALIZED  
ITS FRIDAY  
JOJO FRIDAY  
Swag

D.Va: happy jojo friday

Genji: yeah  
yo lemme check if the new ep is out

D.Va: ok im gonna go play vidya games now  
bye bye

Genji: ok bye hana


End file.
